Bouquet
by patsu18
Summary: What's worse is that the 'girl' he was planning to 'court' was Kagami. Kagami freaking Taiga. Aomine impulsively decides to ask Kagami out on Valentine's Day :AoKaga:


_I swear, these two will become the end of me. Supposed to be written for Valentine's day but school and online assignments wouldn't allow me (lol)_

_I'm still working on chapter 2 of **wild**, and yes I will not ditch that fic. It holds a special place in my heart._

**_(I'm in too deep in AoKaga hell, send help)_ **

_Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me._

* * *

There was something _very _wrong in with this picture.

A tall tanned man _(COUGH, __**oversized teenager**__, COUGH)_ looking around a florist's shop like some lovesick pansy about to court some pretty wide eyed girl's fancy would definitely get ridiculed by him today if today were any normal day.

But today was the 14th of February.

And the said lovesick pansy was Aomine Daiki himself.

Aomine felt his eye twitch, perhaps it was from fatigue (he barely slept the night before) or perhaps from irritation (what the hell was he even doing) or perhaps it was both; he wasn't sure. But, if there's one thing he's certain about, it's the fact that he definitely (read as: painfully) stood out in the dainty little flower shop.

What's worse is that the 'girl' he was planning to 'court' was Kagami. Kagami _freaking_ Taiga.

* * *

He didn't know when it had happened, but Kagami had started challenging him for one- on- ones after the Winter Cup. He destroyed him, naturally, but the redhead never stopped challenging him.

"One more time!" Kagami would say, his crimson eyes burning brightly.

And Aomine would get a tingly feeling in his gut and feel his lips curling into a smirk. He didn't know what that feeling was but he liked it.

They slowly graduated from playing one- on- ones to eventually hanging out at Kagami's apartment. Well, it was more like Aomine mooching dinner off Kagami after finding out that his apartment was just a few blocks away and that Kagami was good at cooking ("If you want me to keep on playing with you, you'd better feed me. Satsuki's cooking will kill me and you can't play ball with a dead guy.")

(And, surprisingly, Kagami actually did feed him.)

Aomine was eternally grateful to Tetsu and Kagami (not that he'll ever admit it in front of Kagami) for making basketball fun again. They became his motivation for getting better in basketball. He was content about having a non- boring rival until Satsuki pointed something out.

"Dai- chan. Whenever you're talking about Kagamin you look really happy."

The two of them were eating lunch on the rooftop (her idea, not his). He chewed noisily. "So do you when you talk about Tetsu."

The pretty pink haired girl blinked her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Of course I would be! I love Tetsu- kun! Anyone would be happy when they're talking about their special someone!"

He almost spat out the sausage in his mouth. Momoi glared at him.

"What? You don't believe that I love Tetsu?"

He grabbed Momoi's water bottle and chugged down a few gulps of water. "I believe you. Sausage went down the wrong hatch."

She smiled and went on chattering about something the two of them talked about back in middle school but Aomine wasn't listening anymore.

_Anyone would be happy talking about their special someone, huh?_

A week of deliberating passed before Aomine finally gave up and finally admitted to himself the thought he had been pushing away since the day Seirin beat them.

_I'm in love with Kagami._

* * *

Sometimes, Tetsu was there playing mediator between the two of them.

"I'd rather you not invite me over if you two would keep flirting in front of me." he deadpanned one night, during a particularly heated game of Mario Kart.

The two aces stopped fighting and looked at the shadow. They were beside each other, seated on the couch; Kuroko was on a large armchair beside Kagami. Kagami's face turned into an impressive shade of red and Aomine stiffly quirked his eyebrows at Kuroko, somehow managing to not blush.

"W-we're not flirting!" he sputtered out. "When did fighting equate to flirting anyway, huh?"

Kuroko shrugged nonchalantly, his usually emotionless eyes twinkling at Aomine as if he knew a secret of his.

_He probably knows that I like Kagami_, thought Aomine.

"Oi, Tetsu." Aomine began.

"Yes, Aomine- kun?"

"Give me more credit. I don't flirt with basketball idiots. "

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black!" Kagami snapped at him.

The light haired boy considered it. "You've a point."

"What?!"

"Anyways, I like big tits."

"I take it you have yet to see Kagami- kun's manboobs."

"O-oi, Kuroko!" Kagami's face flushed an even brighter red. "What the fuck are you even saying?!"

Aomine sat upright. "Are they big?" he inquired seriously, not breaking eye contact with his former shadow.

"Ve-"

Kagami cut off Kuroko with a gut chop. The smaller boy dropped onto the floor like a doll. Kagami whirled around and faced Aomine, his face full of irritation and embarrassment.

"It's getting late." he gritted his teeth. "The two of you should leave."

Aomine was trying to stifle his laughter as Kuroko picked himself up while throwing Kagami a dirty look.

"Wait." he said, straightening himself. Kagami furrowed his brows.

"What?"

The taller male had a solemn look in his face. "I want to see your boobs."

Aomine found himself and Kuroko in front of the apartment in three seconds flat.

* * *

Two of the three shopkeepers were discreetly hiding behind the baskets of flowers by the counter. The remaining shopkeeper was stiffly smiling at him, hovering nervously several paces away. The shop was unusually empty, considering today was Valentine's Day. Aomine yawned, eyeing the flowers in front of him critically.

The shopkeeper bravely approached him. "Can I help you sir? You've been staring at our daisies for quite a while now."

"Eh? Uh yeah, sure." He mumbled a little embarrassedly.

In fifteen minutes, Aomine walked out the shop, an impressive bouquet of roses in hand and a significantly thinner wallet. He started towards the train station, attempting to hide his face behind the enormous bouquet.

_If the guys from Touou saw me now, I'll never hear the end of it_, he thought irritably. Aomine took every shortcut he knew. He hated the curious gazes people gave him.

_This damn bouquet is too damn big. I think I was tricked. _

* * *

Of course, a few days after the 'manboobs' incident, he and Kagami were back to their routine of playing basketball and fighting. A day came that, instead of Kagami, Aomine found Kuroko wandering around the streetball court.

"Hey, Tetsu. Where's Kagami?"

Kuroko gave him a small bow in lieu of a greeting and replied, "He had something to do."

Aomine felt a little pissed that Kagami didn't tell him that he won't be coming but it was fun playing with Tetsu again. They played one- on- one until they heard heavy footsteps running towards them.

"So-sorry I'm late." Kagami wheezed, his face a little red, sweat dropping from his forehead and a large box in his hand.

"Ah Kagami- kun." Kuroko eyed Aomine, whose was ignoring the arrival of Seirin's ace.

"Hey, Aomine."

Aomine threw the ball and it sank into the basket beautifully.

"Hey, Aomine."

Another three points.

"OI. AHOMINE."

"WHAT. BAKAGAMI." He faced the redhead, scowl in place.

"Think fast."

A box flew through the air and almost hit him square in the face.

"What the hell!" he growled. His scowl disappeared when he saw Kagami grinning dumbly.

_Not fair_, he thought._ Don't smile at me like that, I'm angry at you._

"Open it."

He walked over to the two of them. "No way am I opening this. Not without knowing what's inside."

Kagami sighed exasperatedly. "Just open the damn box, Ahomine. It took me a while before I found it so be thankful."

Aomine made a show of carefully opening the box, earning him several eyerolls from Kagami, and he was surprised by what it contained. In it lay a brand new set of Air Jordans. It was of similar make to the one he gave Kagami during the Winter Cup, only it was black with navy blue accents.

He looked at Kagami quizzically. The other gave him a little embarrassed smile. "For back then. When I had that game against Kise."

It took all his selfcontrol to not pinch Kagami's cheeks. He mumbled his thanks and told them that he had to leave already.

As he walked away, he heard two talking in hushed tones.

"I don't think he liked it." came Kagami's voice, laced with a tinge disappointment.

He heard Kuroko chuckle. "He's just bad at expressing himself. He likes them, Kagami- kun."

The next time he met up with Kagami, he made sure to wear the shoes. He felt his heart race when he saw Kagami's dumb smile after showing him that he wore them and he had to excuse himself to punch a wall to calm himself down.

* * *

_It's a good thing I skipped last period_, thought Aomine. The train car he was in was empty, save for him and several businessmen who seemed unfazed by the bush he was holding. He suddenly felt nervous.

_What if he doesn't like me back? What if I disgust him? What if he never wants to see me again? What if…?_

"Shut up." he growled to himself, earning him several weird looks from the businessmen. Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

* * *

Kuroko called him a month ago, asking him if they could talk.

In person.

Tetsu rarely asked anything of him so he agreed. They met Maji Burger and ordered their usual meals. As they sat down, Aomine noticed Kuroko looking at him weirdly.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Kuroko's face went back to its usual expressionless state. "I have a question, Aomine- kun. And I'd like it if I would get a straight answer from you."

"Shoot." he replied, lazily eyeing his companion's milkshake.

Before he could even make a grab for the cup, he heard Kuroko ask him, "Do you like Kagami- kun?"

Aomine stopped in mid- grab and stared at Kuroko.

"Yeah, I do."

Kuroko arched an eyebrow. "Romantically?"

"Romantically." he confirmed.

He noticed Kuroko's eyes widen slightly. "Hmm…" he hummed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, the milkshake grabbing forgotten. Then Kuroko started again.

"I think you two'd make a cute couple."

Kuroko amusedly looked at the sight of his former light blushing. "Shut up, Tetsu." Aomine growled, flicking a french fry at him. The shorter boy laughed as he dodged it easily.

He sipped his milkshake and heard Aomine add in a small voice "No need to state the obvious."

His friend smiled at him fondly.

* * *

_I can't believe that I'm actually doing this, _thought Aomine. He strode towards Seirin's gymnasium, glaring at anyone who'd stare at him for too long. He's take a shortcut to his destination if he knew one but he'd never been in Seirin before.

He remembered Kuroko's words from two days ago.

"_Aomine- kun. Valentines day is coming up."_

_The two of them were playing in an arcade and Kuroko was currently figuratively kicking his ass in a racing game. Aomine twitched visibly, hoping Tetsu hadn't noticed._

"_What about Valentines day?" he murmured, squinting at the screen as he tried to overtake Kuroko._

"_Aren't you going to confess? He might get stolen away, you know."_

_The game ended with Kuroko ending up in firstplace again. Aomine said nothing as he packed his bags and gave him a wave._

He stopped in front of the gymnasium, palms sweaty and his brows furrowed.

"Fuck this, I'm going back." he mumbled, turning around and finding Kuroko in front of him.

"Hello, Aomine- kun."

Aomine almost threw the bouquet at him.

"FUCK! What the hell, Tetsu!?"

The shorter boy ignored his screaming. "That's a nice bouquet."

Kuroko sidestepped him and peeked into the gymnasium. Before Aomine could register what was happening, Kuroko called out.

"Kagami- kun!"

The dark skinned boy clamped his hand over Kuroko's mouth. "Don't call him over, I'm going back!" he hissed.

"What the hell is this?"

Aomine's eyes widened._ Aw shit. _

There stood Kagami with a confused look in his face. His rival seemingly strangling his shadow was a sight he never thought he'd ever see. Then he noticed the flowers. Aomine noticed that the redhead had suddenly blushed for some reason.

"Nice bouquet." he commented. Aomine removed his hand and hid the bouquet behind him.

"Uh, thanks." The two of them stood in front of Kuroko uncharacteristically (and uncomfortably) silent.

Kuroko rolled his eyes as he slowly walked into the gymnasium. "I'll give you two some privacy. No funny business, okay?"

The two aces each gave Kuroko a dirty look until he disappeared into the building. Kagami sighed.

"So what's up? You planning on asking someone out today?"

"Yeah." he replied as he avoided eye contact.

Kagami gave him a nervous (or was it?) laugh. "I never knew you were the romantic type. Who's the unlucky bastard you've set your eyes on?"

_It's now or never_, cringed Aomine.

He pushed the enormous bunch of flowers into Kagami's face, the latter yelping in surprise.

"That's for you."

He saw Kagami's eyes widen in astonishment. His face flushed a dark scarlet.

"B-but I thought you were planning on asking someone out?" he managed to sputter out.

This time he blushed, praying to the gods of basketball and relationships that his skin was dark enough to hide the redness.

Kagami's eyes grew even wider. "Blushing? Why the fuck are you blushing?!"

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, feeling his face grow even hotter with each passing moment. "It's hard to confess with you screaming at me!"

They suddenly became aware of the deafening silence after their initial yelling.

"So there." Aomine spoke softly. He could hear the beating of his heart and his ands were shaking.

"I like you, Kagami. Will you go out with me?"

He bowed low, eyes screwed shut. He was so nervous and scared and what if he doesn't like him back, what if he disgusts him what if he never wanted to see him again, what if…

"Yeah."

His eyes snapped open and he peeked from his fringe.

"Hah?"

Kagami stuck his face into the flowers. "I said yes."

Aomine straightened himself up, dumbfounded. The boy in front of him peeped from his bouquet.

"Why?" he finally managed to cough out. Kagami stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean why, you were the one who asked me out." he asked exasperatedly.

"I've never really thought about what I'd do after you'd reply." Aomine replied dumbly. "I impulsively decided to ask you out today just a few days ago."

The redhead sighed and dropped himself onto the asphalt. His rival did the same.

"So why is it?"

Kagami eyed him warily. "I don't know."

"Hah?"

"Are you deaf or something, Ahomine?"

"What do you mean you don't know? You answered so you should know, Bakagami!"

"Shut up! I don't know, okay?" he snapped, his hands fiddling with the petals. "You're an arrogant selfish asshole who's so damn irritating and I honestly can't stand you."

Aomine winced. "Hey that hurts."

Kagami continued, the look in his eyes softening. "But whenever I'm with you, I can't help but think that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And without you, I'd probably not like basketball as much as I do right now. I mean, I hate that I can't beat you but, if winning means discontinuing our routine of meeting up and playing every weekend, I'd rather not win."

After a moment of silence, Aomine stood up and reached out his hand to the other boy, face unreadable and red as the roses he gave him. Kagami, with an embarrassed look, grabbed his hand with no hesitation whatsoever.

Again, they stood there, their hands held together and their eyes on each other.

The dark haired teen was the one who broke the silence.

"So I guess that makes us boyfriends?"

Turning into another vibrant shade of red, Kagami hissed. "Not too loud!"

"Eh, you're embarrassed of becoming my boyfriend?" Aomine teased.

He pouted. "I'd rather enjoy the moment quietly than announce it in public loudly."

Aomine laughed and replied, "If you say so."

Then he suddenly swooped in and gave Kagami a kiss.

It was light and fast but it took every inch of Aomine's guts to do it. He wasn't even sure about what Kagami thought about kisses. He stood back and saw that Kagami stared at him, his lips gaping.

"WH- WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"A kiss. Heard of it?"

Kagami buried his face into the bouquet again, groaning loudly.

The Touou ace parted the flowers and gave him a smirk. "I didn't know you could be cute."

"Shut up, Ahomine."

Then they heard a loud beeping noise coming from the gymnasium doors. They turned towards the doors, only to find themselves being filmed on Kuroko's phone.

"Ah. Phone memory full." Kuroko commented. Koganei and Mitobe feebly tried to hide Kuroko and his phone from the two aces

"Kuroko!" growled Kagami, a vein throbbing on his temple.

"We weren't eavesdropping," laughed Riko nervously.

"Why should we even bother lying when they already saw Kuroko filming them?" Kiyoshi pointed out.

The rest of Seirin were either grinning at them or congratulating them, patting them both in the back. Aomine noticed that Kagami's blush had spread towards his ears.

Riko suddenly piped up and reminded them that they were in the middle of practice. "Aomine- kun, I hope you won't mind that lover boy over here has to go back and practice. He'll be all yours tonight."

Kagami didn't even bother reacting; he looked both emotionally and physically tired as he buried his face into the bouquet and groaned loudly yet again. His teammates laughed and went back to the gymnasium

"I'll pick you up after practice then, _Taiga_." he drawled, expecting some exaggerated reaction from Kagami.

The other boy gave him a glare. "I never said that we were dating."

"It's just dinner at Maji. Those flowers cost a lot, y'know." he shrugged and waved as he walked away.

"Oi. Aomine."

He turned around, only to find himself locking lips with Kagami. This time, he felt the softness of Kagami's lips and was surprised when Kagami added a little tongue into the kiss. Kagami pulled back, his face redder than ever. Aomine stared at him dumbly and the redhead laughed.

"Practice ends at 6, _Daiki_. And thanks for the flowers."


End file.
